fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Schwarzkünstler
" 'Tis truly unfortunate, for Fate has declared us enemies. But I tell you my 'nemesis', that I shall free myself from the shackles of the Daemon known as Fate." ~The Dark Magician (as he regained his memories, to David Sterling) Summary Character made by PavelShinpuSama. Part of the Infinitum verse. He came into existence as a byproduct of EXCELSUS creting a copy of the 'Original Universe'. Being born from the energy of a new cosmos, his soul is not bound to any universe and because of that, he is the one and only himself. After millions of years of traversing the cosmos he found Earth. He became fascinated with humans and their perception of reality. In the times of Antiquity, as Hermes Trismegistos he created world's first magic system, basing it on the Second Metaphysical Element. He then left the world for more than a thousand years. During the Dark Ages his magic system has been corrupted and modified by the human shamans and wizards. He retu rned to the world, this time as Nicolas Flamel and destroyed what had become of magic, by the use of the Philosopher's Stone. The consequence of his action however, was the birth of Nigredo, Citrinitas, Albedo and Rubedo, four supernatural beings which threatened his own power, to prevent their rebellion he sent them to four different universes, breaking the multiversal barrier. His actions were noticed by Nuvemere, who attempted to kill him by manipulating EXCELSUS into erasing his existence. The sorcerer however, escaped the Daemon's wrath and hid himself in an another universe, in which he spent seven hundred years perfecting his abilities and eventually becoming the 'God of Magic'. He returned to Earth, now wary of Nuvemere. He possessed different humans as to not catch attention of t he Daemon. In 1930 he possessed Heinrich Katzenbach an young occultist. The Daemon however, found out about this and locked Heinrich in time, while also locking away his memories. Hundred years later, David Sterling unknowingly freed Heinrich, the latter saw him as threat an the two clashes in battle. Sterling cleaved Heinrich's arm off his body, this triggered a self-preservation instinct in Katzenbach and as a result he regained his memories and inc apacitated David. Following soon after, the Magician escaped the universe while also rendering Nuvemere incapable of taking full control of EXCELSUS. Personal Statistics Date of Birth: 'During universe's creation. '''Birthplace: '''N/A '''Weight: '''78 kg '''Height: '''186 m '''Eye Color: '''Dark Blue | Golden as the 'God of Magic' "Citrinitas" '''Hair Color: '''Dark | Pitch-black as the 'God of Magic' "Nigredo" '''Status: '''Alive '''Affiliation: '''Himself, The Council of Thirteen '''Themes: ' Powers and Stats '''Tier: 10-B physically, up to 6-A with magic (as Heinrich Katzenbach) | Low 2-C, possibly higher (as the 'God of Magic') Name: 'Unknown, referred to as the Dark Magician (Hermes Trismegistos, Nicholas Flamel, Saint-Germain, Heinrich Katzenbach and many others.) '''Origin: '''Infinitum '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Several billion years old. '''Classification: '''God of Magic, The Third Apostle of the Council of Thirteen, Sorcerer. 'Attack Potency: Human level (physically), Small City level (with magic), Country level with Feuersturm IV | Universe level, '''likely '''higher Speed: Normal Human '''physically, '''Supersonic+ '''with magic | '''Infinite Speed Lifting Strength: Below Average 'physically, '''Class 5 '''with magic | '''Universal, '''likely higher 'Striking Strength: Human Class physically, Building Class 'with magic | '''Multi-Universal, '''likely higher 'Durability: Human Level '''physically, '''Mountain Level with magic, possibly higher | Multiverse Level, 'likely higher 'Range: '''Standard Melee Range physically, Hundreds of Meters with magic, Hundreds of Kilometers with Feuersturm IV | Multiversal+ 'Stamina: '''Average Human physically, Extremely High with magic | Infinite 'Intelligence: 'Gifted | Nigh-Omniscient, knowledge of all magic '''Weaknesses: '''Weak to physical attacks | None notable '''Powers and Abilities: ' '''As Heinrich: Soul Manipulation Magic (Type 2) Teleportation (Magic) Necromancy (Through Soul Manipulation) As the God of Magic: Magic (Type 3) Regeneration (Low-Godly) Immortality (Type 5 and 9) Space-Time Manipulation (Type 1 and 2) Teleportation (Dimensional) Magic Resistance (No magic can harm him) Conceptual Manipulation (He created the concept of magic) __FORCETOC__ Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2 Category:Magic Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Concept Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Necromancers Category:Soul Users